Scorpius Cinderelus
by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: When Scorpius' father marries Potter's widow his life becomes hell. A reworking of the Cinderella story. Contains violence and non-consensual sex in a non-titllating way. Eventual Scorpius/Hugo/Rose.


Warnings: Non-con (not explicit nor intended to be titillating), violence.

A/N: Many thanks to emansil for the beta-ing and advice, to all_not_well for the prompt and to alafaye for organising the sceasleycest fest of which this was a part. Written to prompt 18: Fairytale. The real story of Cinderella. A beautiful boy from a noble family is turned into a submissive slave and used for whatever pleasures his step-siblings desire. Then the boy meets his Prince Charming.

Before anyone else objects, I agree that Draco is OOC here. Nobody who had as much love as he did from his mother could ever be this unconcerned about his own child, but he had to be like this for the plot to work, I'm afraid. As for the Potter kids: well, Harry had no parenting model but I'm not sure what Ginny was playing at. She's probably OOC, too.

I am still not JK Rowling; I am making no profit.

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, as they say, there was born a boy into an ancient and wealthy family. His parents named him Scorpius. His mother was a warm and loving woman, but she was not strong. Scorpius spent many days by her sickbed, soothing her brow and singing songs to her. She would tell him what a handsome, good and clever boy he was and he believed her then, although later he was to have doubts.<em>

_Scorpius' father was seldom at home for he had an obsession which took up all of his time. His name was Draco Malfoy, and that name was notorious in the Wizarding world because of the poor choices which he and his parents had made during a war which had been over for many years before Scorpius was even born. Draco Malfoy desired nothing more than the restoration of his family's good name. He watched enviously the elevation of his former enemies to positions of prestige and power. The pursuit of Reputation was his only concern._

_When he was eleven years old, Scorpius was sent away to school and his mother was left with only the House Elves for company. Over the Easter holiday when he was fifteen, she died in his arms._

_It so happened that the great hero of the war, Harry Potter, had recently died also. His wife, Ginny, was lauded herself, and had a great deal of influence. Scorpius' father determined that he would woo and wed her and thus earn some of that good regard for himself. Somehow he managed it._

_The Widow Potter had three children. When she moved into Malfoy Manor, so did they and Scorpius was instructed to make them welcome and to do whatever they might ask of him_.

Scorpius sat in the fireplace and listened to the party in the room above. His dry, tired eyes drooped. It would be many hours before he was allowed to sleep, though. When his step-sister's guests had left, he would be expected to go back up there and clean up whatever mess they had made. He allowed his lids to slide shut and fantasised that the House Elves were back. They had been his childhood companions and they had looked after him and his mother and he missed them horribly. His step-mother, Ginny, was a member of S.P.E.W; her best friend, Hermione Granger, was its founder and president. When the Widow Potter (Mrs Malfoy now of course but he refused to think of her with his mother's title) had moved into the Manor, the Elves had been liberated and banished. Her children were too spoilt to do housework, so it was left to Scorpius to keep everyone happy.

He grimaced. His father did not know exactly what it took to keep the Potter brats happy. Scorpius had tried to tell him, had begged him for a way to escape, but Draco did not want to know. He wanted to bask in his new public standing without recognising its true cost.

Scorpius thought that soon he ought to go upstairs to the sitting room, to start collecting plates and picking up the hors d'oeuvres before they got thoroughly ground into the carpet. It could take several attempts to ease them from the thick pile once that had happened – even with Scorpius' expertise at _Scourgify_.

When Scorpius was taken out of school to manage the house, Draco had told him that it would be temporary. Ginny was far too busy to see to such things and Draco was busy making sure that she was happy enough to stay with him. He had been pulled out of school five years ago and now it was too late to return. When James had completed his education and left school, that had meant that he was in Scorpius' home full-time; the subjugation was no longer confined to the holidays. Every night and whenever their parents left the house, James would summon Scorpius. First he would mock him for his poor rags of robes, and boast about the high quality of his own which had been bought with Scorpius' father's money. Then he would lambaste Scorpius for being filthy.

"Do you know what we do with dirty boys, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?"

"Please, no, James, I'm tired."

James smacked him across the cheek, the heavy ring leaving an imprint of the Deathly Hallows on Scorpius' flesh.

"Kneel, you piece of Dark shit!"

Scorpius sank onto the stone floor, the cold seeping into his lower legs, the hardness of it bruising his shins.

James pulled Scorpius' wand from his sleeve and pocketed it. It wasn't as though Scorpius was allowed to fight back, so that was a meaningless cruelty. Then James tore the thin fabric of the clothes from Scorpius' body.

"Do you know who I am?" James demanded as he opened the front of his own trousers.

"James Sirius Potter," Scorpius mumbled back, tears forming in his eyes in anticipation of the pain.

"Who was my father?"

"He was the most powerful wizard who ever lived. He saved Wizard-kind."

"Good boy." James pushed Scorpius forwards onto his hands and knees and moved behind him. "And what should you do?"

"Show my gratitude," Scorpius whimpered through the snot and tears on his face. He sank his head down onto his arms which scraped across the stone floor with every thrust. Afterwards, James liked to have him run James a luxuriant bath before allowing him back to the kitchen to heal and clean himself.

The next year, Albus had finished school and, like his brother, he felt that to get a job would be beneath him. As they had done in the school holidays since they had moved in, the brothers would work together to abuse Scorpius. One would hold him and the other hit him, one would pin him down while the other buggered him, one would tie him up and the other would swing the whip.

Lily looked like a doll, but she was at least as brutal as her brothers. Scorpius couldn't imagine why anyone would want to marry her. Yet, it was her engagement party going on up there. This wedding was going to be hard work for him, but at least once it was over one of his tormentors would be moving out. He ought to go up there, really, and start the clearing up or he'd never get to bed that night. He slid further back into the warmth of the fireplace and his eyes closed. His knees felt locked with stiffness; he couldn't imagine ever moving them again.

He did not doze for long before voices woke him. He looked to the door but did not move, hoping that Lily's friends would not notice him. If they did then they might well treat him as badly as she did. She liked to hold a hot poker close to his shoulder while she slid her stinking minge over him, casting spells to make him hard and keep him that way for far longer than was comfortable. When she came her grip on the poker usually slipped.

He recognised the boy and girl who entered his kitchen; they were cousins of the Potters. He sank back further, wishing that he hadn't left his wand on the dresser and that he could cast a _Notice Me Not_ on himself with it.

To his surprise, he saw that they were levitating trays full of dirty crockery into the kitchen. They laughed and the girl went over to the sink which she filled with bubbly water. Scorpius felt invaded and confused. That was his job.

"They think the plates are just going to clear themselves," the girl complained. "What do you suppose they do the rest of the time?"

"I can't imagine Auntie Ginny wielding a mop and bucket," the boy replied with a laugh. "Not with those nails!"

The side plates gave happy little hops and spins before they dropped into the water. Scorpius had never thought of making housework amusing; it was nice.

"Not one of that lot with the decency to even offer to help us when they could see perfectly well what we were doing!" she complained.

"I'm glad," said the boy, who was holding a tea towel now and directing the chinaware onto it with his wand. "I don't think I could put up with any of them for another minute. It's nice and quiet down here."

"None of that braying laughter! Or the tipsy giggling."

"Or the bloody stupid comments." The boy's face became serious as he rubbed at a glass. "What would Uncle Harry make of the way they've turned out, do you think?"

_Oh, you don't know the half of it_, Scorpius thought to himself. He wondered what the great war hero really would make of having sired rapists.

The girl gave a dismissive shrug before replying, "He always did over-indulge them, according to Mum. Making up for his own childhood or something." She sent a bowl and a serving spoon up into the air together and sang, "_And the dish ran away with the spoon_."

Some memory of his mother stirred in Scorpius. He could practically smell her through the ashes of the grate. He must have made a noise or something, because the boy's head snapped round then and he looked straight at Scorpius and then swore.

Scorpius pulled himself shakily to his feet and started to apologise abjectly. He didn't want to be punished.

"No, no, I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't see you there."

His sister looked round at Scorpius as well, then, and surprise made identical shapes of their eyes. Then she peered closer. "Oh! Scorpius Malfoy? We were just wondering what had happened to you. Are you still living here then?"

Scorpius looked down humbly, as he had learnt was the safest way, and he nodded, biting his lips together. They both looked so pretty and clean and he felt unworthy of their notice.

"Why weren't you at the party, then?" the boy asked at the same time as the girl asked, "What happened to your clothes?" They looked at each other and laughed.

"It's none of our business," she said then as he asked, "Were you asleep? I'm so sorry if we woke you."

Scorpius felt his eyes get damp, which shamed him, but he couldn't remember being the subject of such kind consideration since his mother's death. They were talking to him like he mattered as much as they did. It was so strange that it made him feel uncomfortable.

"We can go," the boy offered. "We thought the kitchen was empty."

"No!" It was a whisper, but Scorpius was surprised by his own vehemence. He was usually the only person in the kitchen and it made him awkward to have company, but some part of him was liking it, too.

"I don't blame you for skipping the party," the girl said then. "Your step siblings are wankers."

Scorpius grinned and nodded. He couldn't help himself. He hoped he wasn't going to be punished for it.

"Were you invited then?" the boy asked.

Scorpius shook his head slightly. Might that be taken as a criticism of the Potter brats? Were these two going to tell on him?

She gasped. "That's horrible!" she said.

_Oh, you don't know the half of it_, Scorpius thought to himself again. What he said was, "Shall I put away? As I know where things go."

They all looked to the sink.

"Yeah, great. Thanks," said the boy. "I'm Hugo, by the way."

"I should thank you," Scorpius said. "For washing up. You're guests."

"We were in the same year at school," said the girl. "I'm Rose, remember? It's a bit much expecting you to clean up after a party you weren't even invited to. You left school really suddenly." She didn't ask why but the question hung in the air.

Scorpius didn't answer it. They worked silently for a while, and then the brother and sister started to play with the dirty dishes again. Scorpius laughed. He liked these two. They were blood-relations of the Potters, but somehow he felt like he could trust them.

"You coming to Mum's work thing next week?" Hugo asked eventually.

They were running out of things to wash which made Scorpius sad, because he didn't ever want this to end. He shrugged, his face blank.

"At the Ministry," Rose clarified.

"Not invited," Scorpius mumbled. He was never invited to anything.

Rose and Hugo looked at each other. Something passed between them. Rose was about to speak, her forehead crinkled with questions, but Hugo spoke over her, "Well, you are now," he said. He looked at Rose. "He can be my plus one."

"But he's been sent his own invitation," she said. "It'll embarrass Mum if you turn up with a boy. There are rumours already." She turned to Scorpius. "You never got the invitation? You're down on the list as a refusal." She paused and thought. "As usual."

"What does that mean?" Scorpius asked. "I've never been invited to anything."

Rose looked devastated.

"Do you want to come?" Hugo asked.

Scorpius looked at the soft face with its deep brown eyes full of concern and found that he had nodded. "As your plus one?" he checked.

Hugo grinned back. They locked eyes as he nodded.

_Once upon a time, as they say, there was a boy of noble lineage named Scorpius. He spent so much time in the kitchen fireplace that he earned the nickname Cinderelus. One day, he met a handsome youth and his beautiful sister. They rescued him from drudgery, dressed him in finery and took him to parties. They would tell him what a handsome, good and clever young man he was and he came to believe them. In time, he fell in love with both of them, and they with him. Through their feelings for him, Hugo and Rose came to see the beauty in each other also._

_Without Scorpius to see to all the housework, the Manor fell into disrepair. Scorpius married Rose, which elevated his father's social standing to such a degree that he no longer felt the need to pander to his wife in order to keep her. When James and Albus refused to attend to domestic chores, they were banished from the Manor and House Elves were employed there again – only this time they worked in their new clothing, in exchange for a wage._

_Hugo came to live with Rose and Scorpius and the three of them lived happily ever after._

Hugo slowly unbuttoned Scorpius' velvet robe, kissing pale skin as it appeared. Rose stood behind Scorpius, running her hands through his hair. He reached his arms back, tugging on silk to pull her closer.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Rose asked with her warm mouth right on his ear.

A shiver ran over Scorpius' skin. "I always love parties where I don't have to clean up afterwards."

Hugo's hands slipped inside Scorpius' robes to caress him through his underwear. Rose stood on tip toe and her wild auburn hair came into Scorpius' view before she closed his eyes with a deep kiss. He clutched at her silk gown and pulled it off over her head.

Scorpius' head dipped to Rose's breast as Hugo pulled down Scorpius' underwear and opened his own mouth. In a well-practiced move, they both began to suck at the same time.


End file.
